Set Your Spirit Free
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Some Jem/Tessa/Will smut. I call them Jillessa . Not much substance, I just wanted to have some fun.


_Author's note: Not much substance, just some Jillessa smut.  
><em>

_Happy reading!_**  
><strong>

**Set Your Spirit Free**

An _Infernal Devices_ One-Shot

By Danielle Cheri

Tessa paced her room for a while. Was she really doing this? She was so full of nervous energy. But why was that? This had partially been her idea. But Will and Jem had whole-heartedly agreed to it.

Had either of them done these things before? She knew from kissing Will that he seemed experienced. And looking at Jem and his long musician's fingers, it would do him a great disservice if he wasn't allowed to put them to a different use before his life was cut short.

Honestly, Tessa didn't know why she had even suggested such a thing. Where had the idea even come from? Proper ladies weren't supposed know the workings of the bedroom with just one man. Whatever gave her the idea to share it with both of them?

She heard footsteps come down the hall. There was a tap on her door and then another on the door across the hall.

Tessa stepped out just as Will opened Jem's door to let himself in. She followed quickly behind him and shut the door.

All three stood on a circle, looking at each other uncertainly.

Jem asked, "Who has rules?"

"Rules?" Will asked, confused.

His friend looked at him, "Not everything in life deserves your disregard of them. This is serious."

"Because we're not already breaking at least half a dozen Laws?"

"The Laws only speak of falling in love with your _parabatai_, not sharing a bed with them."

"Even so, you want to say something about that?"

"Yes." His eyes went to the young woman standing uncertainly in his room. "This is for Tessa." He looked back to his friend, "If she doesn't like something, William…."

Will nodded.

She smiled gratefully at Jem. "Thank you."

"Also, as much as I love you, Will, I don't want you and me to…do anything, if you know what I mean."

Will had a nauseated look on his face. "Of course. Just Tessa."

Jem asked her softly, "Is that all right?"

She swallowed and nodded.

They both looked to Will. Jem asked, "So what do we do?"

"You expect me to know?" He looked from Jem to Tessa. "You really think I'm that depraved? Honestly, the pair of you." He sat down on the trunk at the foot of Jem's bed. "I've never… I mean a couple of times…" He looked at his hands. "But not completely."

"Never even once?" Tessa asked gently.

He looked up at her. "Not that it's any of your business!" he snapped. He stood and pulled her into his arms. He looked at her.

She looked back steadily. She was filled with uncertainty. Maybe she could reconsider it all. She could stop this now and just pick one of them.

But whose feelings would that hurt? There were three hearts involved here. She loved both of these men too much. If she chose one, she hurt the other. And if she chose neither she hurt them all. No matter the choice she made, she hurt someone. And she didn't want to do that. She couldn't.

She pressed herself up on her toes and kissed Will. She reached a hand out to Jem as she did it. They would just have to fumble their way through this and let instinct take over.

Jem stepped up behind her and put his mouth to her neck, trailing feather-light kisses all over the back and sides. He kissed her under her ear.

Tessa was conflicted on where to put her hands. Will's were roaming all over her front while Jem seemed content to run his own fingers lightly over her shoulders and up into her hair. She reached out in front of her and splayed her hands out on Will's chest.

She lost herself in the different ways she was being kissed and touched by both boys. It was like their personalities. Will kissed and touched her like he couldn't wait for what came next. Jem's approach was more relaxed. He was content to simply explore her like this for the moment.

She slowly turned, letting Jem take his turn with her mouth. His hands went to her face, brushing his thumbs lightly over her check as their tongues played together. She slid her hands slowly over his chest and stomach.

Will stepped away and Tessa saw out of the corner of her eye that he was removing his shirt. He stepped up behind her again and pressed himself into her back. His hands started just under her arms and slid slowly down her sides to grip her hips. He pressed his own closer to her and she let out an involuntary gasp at what she felt.

So far, Jem had kept his body apart from her. And he still did, even as Will pulled her more flush against him.

He whispered in her ear, "Your body is so perfect."

She moaned into Jem's mouth as Will started sucking on her neck and rubbing himself against her backside.

Jem removed his mouth from Tessa's and kissed a line across her jaw. He trailed his hands slowly down her body, unbuttoning her nightgown as he went.

She reached up and started working on the buttons of his shirt.

Feeling the nightgown loosening, Will moved the garment aside to expose her shoulder and continued his hungry journey with his mouth.

Jem stepped back and removed his shirt. The black Marks stood out on his pale flesh.

Tessa stepped out of Will's embrace and reached out for Jem. She trailed her hands over his chest, tracing a few of the Marks with her fingertips. She turned to Will and did the same thing.

"My body isn't as perfect as either of yours. You train all your lives…" She looked up into Will's eyes. There was conflict. She knew what he was thinking. "I'm not the enemy."

"Let's not think about that, Tess." He said softly. He took her hand and brought her to the bed. "You don't have the mark of a warlock."

She smirked. "They haven't looked everywhere."

He laughed and pressed a kiss to her mouth.

Jem took a seat on the other side of the bed and watched as the two exchanged kisses and undressed each other. He was content to wait his turn. It was a fascinating exchange. He saw Will use quick motions with her. He wondered if she preferred the faster, take-charge attitude Will took with this endeavor as he took with all others.

Tessa looked up uncertainly into Will's eyes for a moment.

Will looked back with a tenderness Tessa didn't know he possessed. He smiled. "I told a lie."

"Why am I not surprised?" She asked.

"I know what I'm doing. I've only done it a few times, but I know what's what."

"Good." She swallowed. "So what happens next?"

"Several things could happen. It's all up to you, Tess." He lowered his head and kissed her again, this time with more care and affection.

Tessa broke from the kiss and looked over her shoulder at Jem. He gave her a kind smile. She knew in that smile, this would be different than when Jem had his turn. She turned back to Will.

She reached down and took his hard length in her hand. "Where does this go?" she asked coyly, though she already had an idea.

"Are you ready for that?"

She took a shaky breath and nodded. "Yes."

He kissed her again and then turned her by the shoulders. He kissed her shoulder. "Grab the bedpost." He told her. "And hold on tight."

She opened her mouth to ask what that was supposed to mean. Then the invasion came. She cried out in pain and screwed her eyes shut as she pressed her face against the bedpost. She gasped in pain as her body adjusted.

Will wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I'm sorry. Every other girl I've been with had experience."

"And you thought I'd be just as experienced?" She gasped. The pain was still present, but not as much.

"No, I just wasn't thinking." He ran his hands slowly over her body and whispered, "I'm sorry, Tess."

She opened her eyes and saw Jem looking on. His eyes were full of sympathy. She could see he wanted to do something to help, but he didn't know what.

He crawled across the bed to her. "Just breathe, Tessa." He said softly. "It will get better." He ran his fingers softly down her cheek and pressed a gentle kiss to her mouth.

"It already is." She said. She looked over her shoulder at Will. "What now? This can't be everything."

"It's not." He said gruffly. "But are you ready?"

She took a few steadying breaths and then nodded again. "I'm ready."

Will dropped his head and kissed her shoulder before he slowly pulled himself out of her and then thrust back in with just as much care.

After a few strokes, Tessa could feel the pain melting away. It started to feel good. She rested her head back against Will's and started moving with him.

Jem still sat close and watched the look on Tessa's face change. He reached out and touched her hand on the bedpost. He slid his fingers down her arm and back up.

She lifted her head and locked eyes with him. She smiled seductively. She sighed and her eyes drifted closed. "Will."

"Tessa." He said back. "Oh, god, Tessa. I need..."

"Do whatever you need." She said softly.

He gently pried her hands off the bedpost and made her lean over the bed. He increased his speed, the sounds of their bodies slapping together filling the room as Will started grunting louder and louder.

"Will." Tessa moaned.

"Almost done, Tess." He panted. "Almost. Oh, yes. There."

She felt him pulsating inside her as he slowed his thrusts. She felt him remove himself. He collapsed in a nearby chair. She looked up at Jem.

He was a little uncertain. He reached out a hand to her and beckoned her onto the bed.

She climbed up beside him. "That's not it, is it?" She asked, a little let down.

"For him it is. But not for us." He kissed her softly.

She kissed him back. It was languid. There was no urgency in it. Jem simply held her close and touched her face. He trailed his fingers down her body. His hand slipped between her legs and she gasped as he found the little nub she'd only discovered recently herself.

"Jem." She sighed, laying her head on his shoulder.

He removed his hand and rested it on her hip. "Let me make love to you, Tessa."

"Yes." She breathed, claiming his mouth again.

Jem removed the rest of his clothes as Tessa continued to kiss him and run her hands over his body.

"So beautiful." He sighed.

She smiled, "So are you, Jem."

They kissed again.

Tessa rolled over, pulling Jem on top of her. He twined his fingers with hers and lifted her arms over her head as the kiss continued. He trailed a line along her jaw and down her neck. He lifted his head, his eyes a question.

"Do whatever you want to me, Jem. My body is yours for the taking."

He smiled kindly and kissed her lips softly. He trailed his hands down her body. His mouth followed his touch.

Tessa wound her fingers in his silver hair. She felt him smile against her skin. She parted her legs for him as his mouth moved over her stomach.

He kissed her hip and looked up at her. He smiled again. "I've got a secret." He sang.

She smiled and bit her lip. "What secret?"

"I've practiced this. I practiced so that it would be perfect for you."

"Practiced what?" She asked, but she had a bit of an idea. "And with whom?"

"No one you need to worry about." He put his mouth closer to her warm core. He blew out a stream of air.

Tessa shivered and sighed.

Jem chuckled. He flicked his tongue out over her.

She trembled and tightened her grip on his hair. "More." She forced his head closer.

He licked her again, pressing his mouth more firmly into her.

Tessa moaned and writhed against him. She begged him with her body to consume her. "Yes, Jem." She turned her head to the side and saw Will sitting forward in the chair, watching curiously. She closed her eyes. "More, Jem. Give me more. Please."

He raised his head. "Let me be inside you."

"Oh, yes, please."

He crawled up the length of her body, placing kisses at regular intervals up her body. He stroked himself as he looked down at her. "Are you ready?"

She ran her hands up his muscular arms. She bit her lip and nodded.

He looked over at his friend then back down at her. "I'll take a bit more care than some."

Tessa slid her hands down his chest and stomach. She put her hand over his and took over the stroking. She positioned him at her entrance.

As he gently slid inside her she looked over at Will and let out a satisfied sigh. She turned her face back to Jem. She smiled up at him as they started moving together. Her hands moved all over his body, taking in all the new sensations.

Jem was slow and precise and delicate in this as he was in all his actions. It was considerate.

Tessa couldn't help looking back over at Will as the pleasure started rising and washing over her. She wished there was some way he could take part in this too. She reached out her hand across the mattress.

He walked over and slipped his hand into hers, twining their fingers as he stretched out close by. He kissed her hand and her hair. He was back to his tender self from those moments before he took her.

She smiled at him. She turned her face back to Jem. She softly moaned his name just before the delicious wave crashed over her and all around her. Her body shook. Her hand tightened on Will's hand and the nails of her other hand dug into Jem's back.

She felt Jem's release at almost the same instant. He smiled and breathed out lovingly, "Tessa." He kissed her as they both rode the final waves of rapture together.

She released her hand from his back. "Sorry." She said softly, panting.

He shook his head. "No harm done." He kissed her softly.

After several seconds looking down at her, he moved off to her other side.

Tessa looked between both of the boys touching her. She rolled onto her side and put her back to Jem's chest. She pulled his arm around her and pulled Will closer.

Will rested his forehead against hers. "The best idea you've ever had, Tess." He said. He yawned and let his eyes drift closed.

"You can't sleep in here like that, William." Jem warned him.

He pushed himself up on his elbow. "Am I harming you delicate sensibilities, James?"

Jem laughed. "Hardly." He kissed the back of Tessa's head. He whispered, "_You_ can stay, Tessa."

"It would be best if I didn't." She said softly. She leaned forward and kissed Will. Then she rolled onto her back and kissed Jem. She smiled between them. "This was, um, fun."

Will laughed. "That's an understatement." He brushed his fingers through her hair. "Can we do it again?"

"Maybe not all together." She said softly. "We'll just have to see."

Will kissed her and then got up out of the bed. He dressed and said, "I'll leave you two to say your good nights."

They watched as he quietly slipped out of the room. Tessa studied Jem.

He ran his fingers lightly over her skin. "What are you contemplating?"

"Nothing much." She smiled. "Just that I think I…" She rolled away from him and pulled his arms around her. "I love you." she admitted softly.

He kissed her shoulder. "I love you."

"But I still…Even with all his gruffness, I still love Will."

"Well, you and I both know I'll be dead soon. So fate will make the ultimate choice for you."

She rolled over and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't want to talk about your death, Jem. There are so many other things we can discuss. I want to make the best of the situation."

"Another foray with Will, then?" he asked with a smile as he moved hair away from her face.

"Only if _you_ want him to join us."

He kissed her softly. "You can be with Will all you want, but I would prefer not to have to join you again. Or for him to join us." He was a little uncertain. "That is, if you want to do this with me again."

She smiled and kissed him. "I do." She rolled onto her back and stretched. "It would be best if I slept in my own room, though. I think it would worry Sophie too much if she came to wake me and I was missing."

Jem laughed and nuzzled her neck. "What if she found me there?"

Tessa laughed. "I think she'd be horrified." She sobered. "And a little disappointed. I think she's in love with you."

"No, she isn't."

"Of course she is."

He kissed her. "No more talk of Sophie." He rolled her onto her back.

"I need to get back to my room, Jem."

He smiled down at her. "Yes, I know. And I need to rest. This has taken quite a bit out of me."

She brushed her fingers down his cheek. "Do you need your medication?"

He shook his head. "Will you just stay until I fall asleep?"

"I will." She said softly.

Jem rolled to his back.

Tessa pulled the blanket over them and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Tell me a story, Tessa." He said softly.

"A story?"

"From one of those books that you're always reading."

She smiled and launched into a great narrative at random.

He was asleep before she finished, but she kept going anyway. She kissed him softly and then quietly dressed and slipped out of the room.


End file.
